Guardian of Viridian
by Ultratron
Summary: Viridian is a city run by fear as people struggle to walk through dark allies without being mugged but News Reporter May Maple discovers that the city has a Guardian watching over them and she intends to find out who this mystery hero is, little did she know that this would change her life forever. Superhero AU Rated T for language and dark moments. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**First I want to apologize for not posting anything in a while I WAS working on this one shot but it went on waaaay to long so I decided to scrap it, so instead New Story!**

A 6 year old boy was gazing with wonder as his face was pressed tightly against the glass.

On the other side of the glass was a bright blue orb placed on a pillow in a glass case. It was the viewing window of a small shop named "Ancient Ocean Treasures" it was a a nick-nack store that sold lots of aquatic related items.

"That orb is some sight ain't it Kido?" said an older man as he patted the young lad on the head.

"What is it Dad?" the boy asked, not taking his eye off the orb.

"Well, why don't we go inside and ask?"

The boy nodded frantically before he and his father entered the shop with a bell ringing as the walked through the door. The store was small, about the size of a large bathroom. They were greater by an elderly man behind the counter.

"Evening Andrew how's it going?"

"We're in Viridian City Jones, there is no such thing as a bad day," Andrew replied with a smile

Jones chuckled "Not one bad day hu? So what can I do for ya?"

"Well, my Son here has a question for you," Andrew said before turning to look down at his son.

Andrew's son looked back and forth between his father and Jones nervously. He looked back at the blue orb that faced the wind before looking back at the old man and as the boy was about to finally open his mouth, the bell went off.

It happened so fast that if you blinked you might have missed seeing the bullet fly through the air and hit Jones in the chest, causing a patch of his shirt to turn a dark shade of red before he fell face onto the counter.

Andrew quickly stepped in front of his son and looked at the man who had fired the bullet. Standing by the doorway was a man in a black fedora wearing a dark grey suit and tie with dress pants and shoes, one would think he had just come from church, but this was no act of god as he cocked the silver pistol that was pointed at Andrew before pulling the trigger.

The next thing you know Andrew had the same spot of red that Jones had and just like Jones he fell face down.

At that moment the screams of a small raven haired boy was heard, drawing the attention of many of the people passing by the store.

When the police arrived the boy was crying frantically with his eyes blood shot and his face filled with red as he desperately shook his father.

The cops found that all the money was left in the register and none of the items up for sale were stolen the only thing missing was that blue orb.

On that day Viridian City was no longer the promised land that the people of Kanto once saw it as, it would from this moment on be a city driven by fear and only one thing in the minds of it's citizens: Survival

 _Viridian City, Present Day_

The sun shinned through the window of the apartment room, right into the eyes of a brunette causing her to grumble and shift to the other side of the bed. And prepared to return to her slumber, but unfortunately life had other plans.

"May! HELP!"

May sat up from her bed with a grunt and reluctantly got off and exited her room.

"What is it Dawn?" She asked when she entered the bathroom

The view she had was one of her roommate with her hair frizzier then it's ever been.

"Help…,"

May sighed "alright…," she grabbed the brush from Dawn's hand and began to work on the back of the currently afro-like blue hair.

"Soooo how was work yesterday?" Dawn asked as May straightened her locks

"Your just barely asking me that now?"

"Well Obviously I couldn't ask you last night since I was long asleep when you came home, what where you doing outside so late anyways? did you finally ask Brendan?" Dawn asked with a smirk

May blushed slightly "n-no…..as a matter of fact I went out with Drew,"

Dawn raised an eyebrow "really? I thought you said he was a creep,"

"Yeah well….He's been acting a lot nicer to me lately so I figured I might as well humor him,"

"You didn't….ya know?"

May frowned and yanked a lock of Dawn's hair causing the bluenette's eyes to widen before her single scream could be heard by everyone in the building.

After scolding Dawn and starting her hair May quickly rushed into the bathroom to take a shower before leaving for work.

May's place of work wasn't too far from the apartment, so she never bothered to get a car despite having the license for it.

She walked two lights before stopping in front of the entrance of a tall skyscraper. The words "Time Flower" were a good foot over the revolving doors

She sighed before entering the building, ready for another day.

Shortly after she entered a gray car drove by way over the speed limit and a VPD car followed with its sirens flashing.

The speeding car was holding a man and a woman.

"I thought you said that you shot the cameras!" the red haired woman said in anger while driving

"I thought I did! I must have missed!" the blue haired man said in panic

"I swear to God James if we get out of this one I will kill you!"

"Their catching up Jess!"

"Not for long," Jessie said before pushing all the way on the gas causing the car to run faster, hitting multiple cars in the process.

James held onto the car seat for his dear life as the speed caused his body to press up against the seat.

Jessie looked back to see that the police cars were out of sight before sighing "That was a close one…..,"

Her words were cut short when suddenly The car came to a stop.

"What the hell?" Jessie thought out loud as she smashed her foot on the gas again, giving no results

"What happened? why did you stop?" James asked weakly as he held his stomach feeling like he was going to throw up.

"I didn't! the car must have run out of gas!" she said smashing the gas several more times.

"Ugh Jess….I don't know if it's because I'm really sick but why is everything blue?"

"What are you talking a-waaa?" Jessie said in astonishment as she saw that everyone on the outside of the car was covered in this blue color.

The sirens of the police cars could be heard it took at least 5 minutes for them to reach the suddenly stopped car But when they finally did they were amazed at the blue glow surrounding the car that suddenly disappeared.

One of the officers, Detective Ritchie who was relatively new to the force saw a figure on top of one of the nearby buildings move at the corner of his eyes, but shook it off before looking back at the police captain who was staring in puzzlement as the other officers arrested the two criminals.

"W-what do you think it was Captain Maple?" the young officer asked.

Captain Norman Maple was a middle aged man with navy hair and eyes, he had been on the VPD for fifteen years and he had never seen anything like this with his own eyes…..but he had heard rumors going around the past 3 years about people being saved or criminals being stopped by a mysterious blue light. He ran a hand through his navy hair before looking at the young officer.

"Son….all I can say right now is that Viridian city seems to have gotten itself a much needed Guardian Angel",


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank for the reviews guys!** **Big** **thanks to Farla for pointing out some errors, much appreciated.**

"Bless me father for I have sinned," said a man with raven hair and deep brown eyes as he sat in the confessional of the church.

"What is it you have done son?" the priest on the other side of the grid asked

"Oh, I actually haven't really done anything bad…actually that's a lie, sorry father we as human beings sin all the time do we not?" The man asked in an optimistic yet sad tone.

The priest gave a slight chuckle before replying "Yes, yes of course,"

"To be honest I just came down here because I wanted someone to talk too….,"

"You don't have many friends I take it?"

"No, no" he said defensively "I have my fair share of friends, I even have a roommate and she's wonderful but….I've kinda told her this stuff before, it's just nice being able to talk about this stuff with someone else every once in a while….,"

Although the man couldn't see it the priest nodded "Yes of course,"

"I guess I should start from the beginning…when I was little I was actually kinda shy, sometimes I still am….but not to the extent I used to be, I rarely ever played with the other kids during recess, I just kinda sat on a bench and watched. You know most kids would look forward to recess, but I didn't. No what I looked forward too every day of the week would be getting into my dad's car and heading home were mom would have a nice dinner ready for us. My Parents, boy you would have loved them….my dad he was a cop, chief of police as a matter of fact, well actually retired chief of police and what do you know my mom was a nurse, so if there is one thing we Ketchums love to do it is help people…the thing is….father, the line of work I'm currently in….I like to think that I'm helping people but every now and then I feel like I'm doing the exact opposite, sometimes I feel like I'm just using it as an excuse to feel better about myself….is that wrong father? to help people for your own self interest?"

The priest took a deep breath before responding to the young man's words. "Well…that's something I think we can all relate too….That's a question I have been asking myself for years. Is it any more righteous of someone to help another's well being as a random act of kindness then it is to do so because you gain something out of it? weather it be a reward or simply to get that good feeling on the inside…,"

"So what you are saying is you don't know?" the brown eyed man said in slight disappointment.

"I'm afraid so child….this is a question that only Arceus knows the answer to I'm afraid,"

Ketchum bided the priest farewell after thanking him for his time. He walked out of the church with a face of dissatisfaction. He walked passed several homes and small shops before he found the two story apartment building he was currently staying in. He approached the gate that was in the center of the building before pulling out a silver key and inserting it onto the gate.

When he walked past the gate he turned to walk up the stairs.

"KETCHUM!"

Ketchum slightly jumped before stopping midway through the stairs and looking back down at the first floor to see an older man with dark grey hair and brown eyes glaring up at him.

"Yes Brandon?"

"Rent," Brandon stated simply.

the raven haired man sighed "Look my boss couldn't pay me today, But I promise I'll get it to you tomorrow,"

Brandon crossed his arms "Well Ash, you better keep your word, because if you don't I'm going to have to kick you out,"

Ash chuckled and proceeded up the stairs before saying "Not if Serena has anything to say about it,"

Brandon chose to give no response and simply walked back to his home crossing his fingers that the young man would get everything together

Ash walked throughout the second floor until he hit door 150. He pulled out a gold key this time and inserted it in the key slot but before he could turn it he felt the door handle turn from the other side, causing him to smile.

The door swung open to reveal exactly what he expected, a honey blonde girl around his age wearing a grey shirt with green sweatpants and sky blue eyes. She had a white and blue toothbrush in her mouth.

"Could you stop doing that?" Ash asked

"Nope," the girl stated before walking back presumably towards the bathroom.

Ash chuckled at his room mate's response while he walked into the apartment.

After closing the door he was greeted by the sight of a small living room. The carpet was smooth and brown,there was an HD television against the wall to his left and facing it was a black recliner and by it's side was a matching couch. Against the wall he was facing was a long beige drawer that was as long as the wall and stood at he same height as the top of the television. Instead of a wall opposite to the one with TV there was a small dinner/kitchen were a small round table with two chairs sat at the edge while a sink and fridge were against the right wall. Next to the wall with the drawer was a doorway that led to a small hall that led to three rooms, to the left was his room, the the right was the bathroom and straight forward was his room mate's room.

Suddenly a small creature ran from his room, it was yellow with red cheeks , a lighting bolt shaped tale and black tips on it's rabbit like ears. It ran towards Ash with a smile.

"Pikapi!" it exclaimed before jumping onto it's owner's left shoulder and rubbed his cheek.

Ash scratched the back of the rodent's left ear affectionately.

A spit was heard from the bathroom and the voice from the girl was heard "So you came home later then usual, was it busy at work today?"

"No, I just had…..other matters to attend," He said somewhat nervously.

the blonde girl poked her head out of the bathroom so that she could shoot a glare at her friend "and you went without letting me know?"

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder so that the young man could take a seat on the recliner before he responded.

"Well for your information I can do just fine without your help Serena..," Ash said in slight annoyance.

Serena walked out of the bathroom and into the living room were she stood behind the recliner with he hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow.

"You sure about that? last time you did everything on your own you ended up in a dumpster,"

Ash turned his head to face the blonde "Hey, that wold have happened even if you were yelling at my ear,"

"I don't yell!" She yelled.

Ash smirked and faced the TV and put both arms behind his head in amusement.

Serena blinked a few times before realizing what just happened. She blushed slightly with a frown before she quietly walked towards her room and muttered "I'm gonna take a nap,"

When her bedroom door was shut, Ash grabbed the remote on the recliner's arm rest and turned on the TV to watch the news.

"Earlier today two more member of the Rocket Gang were arrested for stealing from the Viridian city bank, but what's extremely bizarre is that the police men who arrested the two criminals are claiming that their car was stopped by a mysterious blue glow. This is not the first time something like this has been report-,"

"Brendan is killing it on there," a pink haired woman said to May as they looked at Brendan sitting in the middle of the Time Flower news channel set with cameras being pointed at him from different angles.

"Yup, he never disappoints," May said before looking at her friend "Hey Solidad, do you ever wonder what exactly this blue light people keep seeing is?"

Solidad shrugged her shoulders "Not really, if you ask me I think it's all just a stunt pulled by the police to get some publicity,"

May wasn't satisfied with Solidad's explanation. It just didn't make since to her, why would the police want any publicity? especially when it's something that takes away the credit from them and gives it to something else?

"MAPLE!" a voice yelled causing the brunette to jump slightly.

She looked to the source of the yell which was the Head of the Time Flower news corporation, Mr. Birch who happened to be Brendan's father

"What is it boss?" May asked with a slight stutter, she was always a bit uneasy around the bearded man.

"The police captain wants to talk to you,"

"Dad?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

Birch led her to a small office were Captain Maple was patiently sitting in his chair, still wearing his uniform.

"Dad what are you doing here?" May asked with a smile

Norman smirked and stood from the chair to give his daughter a hug. "Just wanted to ask my baby a favor"

After the hug Norman looked back at Birch "Would you mind giving us a moment?"

Birch reluctantly left leaving the two alone to discuss whatever it is they were going to discuss.

"So what kind of favor is it exactly? if this is about giving you that interview I told you already it's not in my-,"

"No, May look…" Norman said in a serious tone "I need you to do some digging,"

May blinked in perplexment "Digging?"

"You know about all the stories about the blue glow, it's starting to get to me and I need someone I can trust to figure it out,"

"Wait, wait, wait….you are asking me, your daughter to go on some wild goose chase that may or may not get me killed? wow you really are a bad dad arn't you," she teased.

Norman frowned "May this is serious, look you and i both know that you have no problem taking care of yourself, remember that one time that guy tried to mug us and before I could pull out my gun you punched him in the face?"

May nodded "Yes I remember, but why can't you get someone at the police station to do this?"

"Because your a reporter, this is the kind of stuff you do best and like I said….I need someone I can trust and I don't know if I can trust the guys in my unit, things have been….strange lately"

May sighed "Alright then, but on one condition. I get to use this as a story for Time Flower,"

Norman nodded "Fine, but only if this ends up being nothing of danger, I don;t want some maniac to end up going after you,"

"I thought you said I can take care of myself?"

"Well you can't blame a dad for trying,"


	3. Chapter 3

**WOAH! I haven** **'** **t** **updated in over a month! sorry about that, well heres the new chapter**

The Viridian City market was a place that almost everyone in the city seemed to go to, mostly because it was one of only two grocery stores in the whole city. But that's not important what is important was that May Maple was currently in the produce section, she was looking around with a note pad in her hand and a pencil in the other, her search quickly ended when she saw a man looking at the oranges

"Excuse me sir?" May asked as she approached the man

This person wore a white shirt with orange stripes, he had grey jeans on and blonde hair.

"Sir?" she repeated as shook him slightly.

Suddenly the man's eyes came away from the oranges and went wide as he looked at the brunette, he gave a quick scream and smacked May's hand off his shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?" she asked in annoyance.

The man frowned "Ok first of all you interrupted my examination of these," he said motioning towards the oranges "and second you TOUCHED me!"

May backed away slowly and raised an eyebrow "Uuuh yeah…so?"

"For your information I don't appreciate it when strangers touch me! Now please ask me what was sooooo important for you to break my train of thought," He then pulled a pocket watch "you've got a minute, go over it and I'll fine you. Ready set GO!"

"Ugh ok…I'm May Maple from Time Flower and i wanted to ask you if-"

"WAIT! Time Flower?" the man said after suddenly dropping his pocket watch.

"Ugh…..yeah?"

The man smiled and walk extremely close to May "hat's my favorite news channel! Oh my Arceus does this mean that I Barry am going to be on Time Flower News? aaaah!"

"Umm you know what I think I'll be going…" May said nervously as she began to walk away from the man.

"Wait! No! I'm sorry I was rude earlier please interview me!" Barry said desperately as he began to follow her.

May sighed and began to run out of the produce section hoping that it would get the message across, but unfortunately for the Brunette reporter running through a market filled with people wasn't the brightest of ideas….

"Uff!" she said as she hit something and fell to the white tile floor of the store. She sat up after being on the floor for a few seconds and saw that she was now in the meat section but her thoughts weren't really concerned with dead Pokemon made edible, no instead she was more concerned about the thing that made her fall in the first place which was none other then a man who like her had fallen onto the floor after the impact.

The man's position however was far worse then May's instead of landing on his back he had landed on his front, probably because he was facing away from May when she ran into him.

Fortunately for the man he didn't suffer any face injuries at least none that would be life threatening so he almost immediately lifted himself off the floor with his arms.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" May said in terror as she herself got up from the floor and walked to the man who was now standing.

"It's alright, I probably should have been more alert, especially knowing this city," the man said in a kind tone while he rubbed his nose.

"No, it was stupid of me to try to run in this place thinking I can avoid bumming into something,"

"It's not that big of a deal…here" He said as he crouched down onto the floor and picked up the notepad and pencil May had dropped "Let's just take this as a lesson for both of us, next time I'm in here I'll be more alert next time you're in here you know not to run deal?"

May blinked a few times before smiling and taking her possession back "Deal," She then began to make her way out of the aisle

A light bulb then suddenly appeared over the man's head causing him to smile "Hey wait up,"

May stopped and turned with a curious look "Yeah?"

the man nervously rubbed the back of his head "Maybe I can….take you out for lunch?…"

Her body then froze at the question, this took her by surprise she had never had this kind of reaction whenever others asked her out maybe that was because the people she had dated before were already acquainted with her or maybe it was simply the fact that this man just seemed….different.

"uhhh…ok?"

"…..ok?"

"…."

"…Oh Arceus, I'm sorry that was a stupid answer," she laughed nervously before thinking for a few seconds.

"Uh….Yes?" she said before mentally slapping her forehead.

The two stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before both suddenly bursting into laughter, the inhabitants of the store could only ask themselves why this was happening and the two subjects of the manner were also asking that themselves as they continued to have the time of their life as if they were told the most hilarious joke in history, but of course like everything else the current emotion burst had to end.

The wiping of laughter tears was followed by a pair ors miles and soon after they asked for each other's name.

"I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum,"

"May Maple,"

And then after giving each other their respective phone numbers the two departed both with smiles that would last for the rest of the day completely forgetting why they went to the market in the first place.

Their roommates took note of their sudden change of behavior and their reactions were so similar that you could probably get away with switching what they said and it wouldn't make much of a difference.

"Who is she? what's her name?" What's

"Who is he? What's his name?"

"On a scale of one to ten how cute is he?"

"How old is she?"

"Oh you better be sure he's of age, you know how kids these days can look pretty god for their age,"

"Maybe he has a guy friend that he can hook me up with,"

"Do you think she might have a brother or something that I could-"

Most of these questions you could imagine were near impossible to answer with them nothing little to nothing about each other so Serena and Dawn would have too wait for answers

"Wait a minute…." Dawn said suddenly in the middle of their conversation which had taken so much time that it was already seven o clock at night."Did you learn anything about that blue light your dad wanted you to investigate?"

The young reporter's eyes suddenly winded "Oh crap,"

She almost immediately sat up from the floor of the living room that she and Dawn were on and walked to her bedroom were she immediately got to work, almost completely forgetting about the raven haired man she met earlier.

In her room May grabbed the bag she had sitting on her bed and pulled an envelope and turned on the TV to the local news and began her search.

After a few hours numerous piles of newspapers, photos, and x-rays were scattered across her bedroom floor with her sitting in the middle of it, she was currently holding a newspaper from Time Flower with the headline "LIGHT SHINES JUSTICE IN VIRIDIAN" the article was written by Drew Hayden, she rolled her eyes at the name remembering her one-off date with her kinda sort of stalker two days ago but the thought of dating reminded her of the man she bumped into at the market…should she actually call him to go out for lunch? A part of her was actually afraid of this Ash Ketchum not because he was creepy or anything, it's just that May was the type of girl who always seemed to have an issue doing serious and functional relationships due to her dedication to her work, guess she got that trait from her father but that's another story.

But for now the young woman shook the thoughts of the Raven haired man out of her head and picked up one of the X-rays of a criminal who was found beaten in an ally way, his bones were severely broken and eyewitnesses said they just saw a blue light just like all the other reports.

As she continues digging let's go to another part of Viridian, a dirtier and grimmer part were currently a group of 3 men set their eyes on a college professor currently walking home from a late day at work, he was an elderly man with a full head of hair and beard as white as snow.

"Hey, know who that is?" one of the men in the group asked the others motioning his head at the teacher.

"Is that him? The guy the boss was talking about?" another one of the men asked.

the third man pulled out his phone and looked at his photo album and showed a picture of the very man they were discussing "Yup, that's our guy,"

"Alright then let's get this over with" the second man said with a slight annoyed tone as he pulled out a silver chrome pistol and fired at the professor's leg causing the sound of the bullet to echo through the street.

"ARGHH!" the elder man screamed as red flowed down his left thigh causing him to fall to the floor, drop his briefcase and grab his injured thigh.

The three men walked towards him with the first man in front, when he approached the educator he kicked him in the side of the stomach making his screams increase.

The third man kneeled in front of him with a smile that a mother probably once loved before her little baby boy turned into a bloodthirsty psychopath who enjoyed the pain of others.

"So this is the great Professor Rowan? your quite the little bitch for someone our boss needs,"

Rowan's screams ended and instead tears were flowing down his eyes as he slowly responded to the man "W-why?"

"Our Boss says you've been working on something Doc, and he also says that this little something could do him a lot of good….ring a bell?"

Ring"Y-you don't mean th-,"

Rowan's words were put into a stop when a shinning blue light appeared and the sound of punches and grunting was all that could be contemplated. This went on for at least five minutes and in those five minutes bodies could be heard falling to the hard floor of the sidewalk and a few second after the third body fell the blue light disappeared and what Rowan was left with was the three men passed out on the floor, now if Rowan wast so focused on calling the police and the pain in his leg he would have noticed a figure running on the rooftop of a nearby building, this figure wore a blue cape and hat with a black spandex face mask and underneath that mask was a face and as you all should know faces are a portion of the head and the head has ears and in one of these ears was a small device and out of that small device came a voice.

"Did you get anything?" the voice asked.

The figure responded to the voice with a voice of his own "No, they never even met him just some low lives no one important,"

"So your done for tonight then?" the voice in his ear ask.

The figure chuckled "done? no I'm never done but yes I think its time to get some sleep"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again Sorry for the long wait, got some writer's block.**

The moon shinned with a blue hue over Viridian, it was beautiful if someone stood on the top of a building and got a good view of the city they might mistake the city itself as beautiful, but no not even the moon could clean the mud filling the white tiles.

On the roof of a parking garage there was three men standing, one man with spiky blue hair was looking off at the blue moon with a stoic face, he wore a white suit with a yellow tie and grey dress pants and behind him two other men were seemingly in a bit of an argument, the man on the left had dark tan skin with a dark brown beard and he wore a blue leather jacket over his bear chest were tattoos could be seen and his pants were simple ripped blue jeans, on the right was a man who seemed to be the exact opposite with a red suit and black tie with red hair and pale skin and grey dress pant and some glasses placed in front of his eyes.

"My men don't lie Maxie, your guys are out of control! After the shit that happened last night with those three idiots There's no telling how long they'll keep their mouths shut!" the bearded barked to the man in red he called Maxie.

Maxie pressed his glasses against his head at frowned "For your information unlike your barbarians that you call men, my colleagues are loyal and devoted,"

"What did you just say?!"

Maxie smirked "Oh do I have to repeat myself Archie? that comes as no surprise considering how much of a lower intelligent life form you are,"

A vain appeared through the skin of Archie's forehead as his face began to turn red. "You son of a Bitch!" he said before pulling out a pistol from the inside of his jacket and cocked it.

"Oh stop being so damn childish, I was just teasing," Maxie respond with no hint of fear.

"No! I'm so tired of your shit!" Archie said as he pushed the gun's barrel against Maxie's forehead "So tired of that fucking smirk you damn smart ass!"

"Archie" the man with blue hair said with little emotion, still having his eyes focused on the moon "What will the boss say when he gets here and finds that one of his acquaintances has his brains blown out on the floor…..Wouldn't make a good impression would it?"

Archie looked at Maxie who was still smiling, "Arceus, I hate you," he said before putting the gun back into his jacket.

"Who knew you were capable of understanding what Cyrus was saying…." Maxie said with his seemingly never ending smile.

Archie grabbed Maxie by the suit and glared at him "I swear to Arceus one of these days I'm going to-"

"Now, now Archie," a feminine voice was heard causing the three men to turn to the source were they saw a blonde woman with purple eyes in a black dress. "That's no way to settle an argument,"

"Miss Domino," Cyrus said simply as he crossed his arms "Were is he?"  
"He couldn't make it unfortunately, there was some…business he had to attend," Domino said with a slight unsure voice.

Archie spit in annoyance "Well I've had enough with his excuses, tell-"

"We don't say his name…" Domino said with a slightly raised voice.

Archie's brows lowered even further, but he silently nodded before continuing "Tell him that my boys have had enough with this shit, every time we get a supply at the docks that thing shows up and by the end of the night they are all in the hospital being guarded by cops,"

Domino sighed "He won't be happy once he hears that an important branch of his empire has decided to call it quits because they were stopped by some fairy tale,"

"This ain't no fairy tale Miss, that thing that's out in the streets it's real and whatever it is it has the power to take out more then ten of my guys,"

Domino placed a hand on her chin and seemed to be thinking, the three men waited patiently for a few seconds before speaking again. "Cyrus, have any of your men ran into this supposed blue light I keep hearing about?"

Cyrus's face remained stoic "Yes as a matter of fact a few days ago while two of my men were on a job they were pursued by something with the very same description,"

"But I believe we should take into consideration the people we are dealing with here," Archie said suddenly "First of all Cyrus the two you speak of are Jessie and James correct Cyrus?"

Cyrus nodded simply.

"and we all know how reliable those two are, and the same goes for Archie's men who are so busy using the very drugs we hire them to transport that they probably got themselves arrested and hallucinated the whole thing,"

"But that does not explain why both parties have given identical descriptions," Domino said "Well, no matter. I'll let the boss know so he can evaluate the situation, but at the moment he is more concerned about the three guys who were supposed to bring Rowan to us,"

"Yes I'm afraid they have caused quite a deep hole," Maxie said as he pressed his glasses against his face.

"The information we have given them could potentially prove critical if they make a noise, we can't risk that. Maxie you know what needs to happen,"

Maxie finally frowned for the first time that day and sighed "Yes I'm afraid so Miss Domino, I'm afraid so. I'll have someone head up to the hospital and end this little mishap,"

Domino smiled "Good, I'm sure the boss will be pleased with your cooperation,"  
They continued discussing for the next hour or so, then they would go to their homes and act as if they were just ordinary citizens of Viridian rather then the fear inducing masterminds they truly were even if they themselves didn't see it that way.

The next morning Ash was doing his best to try to stay asleep but unfortunately that was going to prove difficult due to the constant knocking and calling of his name from the other side of his bedroom door.

"Get up Ash! you have a phone call!" Serena said in a loud voice.

Finally have enough, Ash reluctantly got up from the bed with his eyes half open as he opened the door, revealing his roommate holding out a phone.

"Who's the hell is calling this early?" Ash said in annoyance as he swiped the phone from her hand.

Serena smiled. "It's a girl,"

Ash's eyes winded and quickly held the phone against his ear before shutting his bedroom door, leaving Serena to press her own ear against it in attempt to hear the conversation.

"Uh…Hi?" Ash said nervously.

"Hey," the voice said. "Sorry if I'm calling to early, did I wake you?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head "Uh….no not really,"

"That's a relief, so is your offer still available?"

Ash smiled. "Well of course Miss Maple,"  
May giggled. "I'm surprised you remember my name,"

"I'm surprised myself, I'm usually terrible with names,"  
"Soooo what's the plan?" she asked curiously.

"Uhhhh," He said in slight embarrassment "I haven't actually given that much thought to be honest,"

"hmm" said May as she paused to think. "How about this, let's just go out and see were the wind takes us,"

Ash was taken a bit back by this, in his previous relationship she would always get upset whenever he didn't have a plan but she always forgive him eventually and now the thought of her caused him to begin to feel sad.

"Hey, you still there?" she asked noticing his sudden silence.

"Hu?" he snapped out of thought. "Oh sorry, I just zoned out for a moment. So when do you want to go?"

"How about...in a hour?"

"An hour? are you sure?" said in surprise.

"Yeah, what? just because I'm a girl you think I need three hours to get ready? I would have you know that I have a very tight work schedule so I don't normally have the opportunity to take my time,"

"um…ok, so an hour?" He asked for no real reason since he already knew the answer.

"Yup, I'll text you my address. You have a car right?"

Ash panicked, he didn't have a car but the words just slipped out "Uh, yeah of course I have a car!"

"Great, see you then,"

"Wai-" but then she hung up. "Man, I wanted to ask her if she wanted me there in an hour or to leave in an hour…."  
Now the man could have called the woman if he wanted to get the answer to his question, but unfortunately Ash Ketchum was a human who was currently fearing one thing: embarrassment.

Ash then rushed to the door while yelling "Serena!" and as soon as he opened the door his blonde roommate fell to the floor.

Ash frowned "where you trying to listen through the door?"

"Maybe" she muttered as she got up from the floor.

"Well what did you hear?" He asked.

"Uhhhh well I could barely hear anything since you talk so low," she in a disappointed tone.

Ash sighed in relief "well I need to borrow your car,"

Serena raised an eyebrow "Borrow my car?"

"It's for my…." he said with a slight blush "date, which is in an hour"

She smiled and clasped her hands together "O-M-G! We have to get you ready,"

Suddenly Ash felt Serena drag him to the bathroom before shooting the door "Take a shower, I'l find something for you to wear,"

Ash didn't bother stopping her efforts because of two big reasons for one it would be impossible to stop Serena when she was determined and second he and her currently wanted the same thing, to get his ass ready.


End file.
